metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Rokovoj Bereg
Rokovoj Bereg is one of the areas of Tselinoyarsk. It consists of a field filled with white flowers beside a large lake . Upon entering Rokovoj Bereg, EVA spots a WIG on the lake. Snake leaves EVA to fight The Boss while EVA gets the WIG ready. When Naked Snake finds The Boss, she is standing in the middle of a field filled with white flowers. To guarantee that one of them would die, she ordered two MiGs to bomb the area in ten minutes. Snake fights The Boss and defeats her, executing her with The Patriot, resulting in the flowers turning red. Before she dies though, she hands him the microfilm containing all of the information regarding the Philosophers' Legacy. Snake heads back to the WIG, now ready to take off with EVA piloting it. As they begin to go down the lake, Ocelot catches up to them on one of the hovering platforms. He jumps into the plane and struggles and has a duel with Snake. After the duel, Ocelot jumps out of the plane and lands in the lake. Just after Ocelot leaves the plane, Snake and EVA barely avoid crashing into some mountains and are now airborne. However, MiGs suddenly appear beside Snake and EVA. Just before they fire on them, they are given a command from Nikita Khrushchev to return to base. They comply with the order and leave Snake and EVA alone, resulting in them successfully escaping Tselinoyarsk and Snake accomplishing Operation Snake Eater. Gameplay Boss: The Boss There is a time limit to this battle, as The Boss says in the opening cutscene, but there is no visual countdown. The Boss will, however, warn Snake when there are five minutes, three minutes, one minute, and thirty seconds remaining; the song "Snake Eater" will also begin partway through, with the end of the song coinciding with the end of the allotted time. When the battle begins, The Boss will be running towards you to CQC you. When she goes to grab you, Snake will groan; the second he does, press circle, and Snake will counter her. She will stand there vulnerable for a moment, so CQC throw her to the ground (do not attempt to get her in a hold, it will not work). When she's on the ground, perform a punch-punch-kick combo and then roll over her once. From the second, harsher time she groans she will be invincible, so hide behind a tree. She will fire at you with her Patriot, so make sure you keep a tree between you and her. The best way to deal with this battle is to use purely CQC (a strategy which would make The Boss proud). You can repeat the above manoever an endless amount of times to accomplish this. Following each attack on you, The Boss will run off and hide; her sneaking suit provides excellent camouflage, but you should still be able to see her when she peeks out from behind a tree, or with the thermal goggles when she is running. Try and get close to her without her seeing you - that way, when she does see you, she will not suit but will attempt a CQC attack first, allowing you to counter her. Alternatively, you can use firearms. For this strategy, the SVD (or the Mosin Nagant for a stamina kill) is very useful, as you would ideally want to stay as far from her as possible in this case. Select the Snow camouflage to blend in with the flowers, stick to an edge, use the thermal goggles to easily discover her position and snipe her. Your reward for defeating The Boss non-lethally will be the Snake camouflage, which she will drop as she falls (as with Volgin, you will have a few seconds to collect it). It provides a good camouflage index in almost any area. After the cutscene, The Boss will give Snake the Patriot and ask her to finish her off. Simply press square to do this (there is no alternative, so don't worry, it obviously won't count towards your kill count). If you wait too long, Snake will do it automatically. CYNDIE WROTE ALL OF THIS ALL BY HERSELF SO BE IT!!!!!!! PUNK!!!!!!!!!!! Aboard the WIG After The Boss' death, EVA and Snake escape in the WIG. Whilst taking off, however, they are approached by Ocelot who challenges Snake to a final showdown: a game of Russian Roulette. Once Ocelot places the two guns on the ground, they will appear as item boxes so just run into one to select it. Then, after the short cutscene, press square as many times as you want to fire at Ocelot. There are a total of four possible endings to this, based on the gun you picked and what you did with it: "Snake Wins" (where you had the bullet and shot Ocelot), "Ocelot Wins" (where Ocelot had the bullet and shot you), "Snake misses" (where you had the bullet but missed) and "Ocelot Loses" (where you had the bullet but did not shoot at all). Whichever one you experience has no bearing on the game's ending as a whole, although, if you pick the one on the right, Ocelot will let Snake keep it, allowing you to use it on your next play through. Trivia * Japanese visions of Paradise are often depicted as a flowing field of wild flowers, hence the symbolism. * The white flowers growing throughout this area works to The Boss's advantage as she remains well camouflaged throughout the battle due to her white sneaking suit. In Subsistence, this area, unlike all other areas in this version of the game game, allows the player to use only the fixed camera angle setting. This ensures that this optical illusion, which often makes The Boss hard to spot, is not thrown off by different camera angles. * The flowers briefly change colors whenever Snake is hit during the battle. * Around the field, there are three white snakes (Liquid, Solid and Solidus) around the three logs in the field. Eating them will fully replenish Snake's stamina. These three animals are essential for collection if the player wishes to obtain the "Markhor" rank (See Metal Gear Solid 3 Secrets). * Translates from Russian as "Fatal Coast". Category:Locations Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Soviet Locations